The Trouble With Turkeys
by WriterlyInqueling
Summary: No more shall my holiday be overlooked! I will wreak my revenge on all the department stores, radio stations, and the head of this conspiracy to ruin my holiday. Good ole' Santa Claus... Arm the catapults, grab your arrows, we're gonna end this once and for all! (Contains turkeys, angry mobs, pie catapults, and general writerly insanity) Warning: You may laugh hysterically!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It is a sad world when you hear about Christmas concerts** ** _in October_** **. Has everyone lost their minds? And what's up with all the decorations, huh department stores?! Like, seriously! Do you guys have anything for Thanksgiving? Nooooo. Of course not. Even though it's like one of the best holidays out there. So, I decided to write my feelings out. Can I just say that I laughed hysterically at all this? My twin and I had a great time laughing like crazy maniacs.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Fire another volley boys!" The feathered wing pointed at Santoff Claussen's walls, "After we take out Christmas, we'll take our revenge on the department stores!" A roar of approval.

Another set of arrows rained down. Wait, was that? A pumpkin pie?

The pilgrims had set up a catapult. Great.

North ran back into Santoff Claussen, "Phil! We are under attack!"

Phil was already ahead and had gathered a group of yetis with him.

The elves were throwing cookies and eggnog off the wall too. Every little bit helped, North shrugged.

"North! Show your ugly mug!" Another attack launched, hitting the walls. North ran a finger through the red juice oozing down the walls, cranberry sauce.

He shook his head, that would take _hours_ to scrub off, "Tom Turkey! You have gone too far!"

"AH!" Tom spread his wings, "Finally!"

North crossed his arms, "Why are you attacking so close to Christmas?"

Tom sputtered, "C-Close to Christmas?!" He pointed a wing at North, "It's October!"

North shrugged, "Iz close enough!"

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Tom turned to his army of Indians and Pilgrims, "Christmas has no respect for the good holiday of Thanks!" He jabbed his wing in North's direction, "Dear old Santa Claus wants to take over our holiday! Well I say nay!" The army roared with approval, already arming the catapult with various pies and mashed potatoes.

"The stores have already set out Christmas decorations, but have they set out anything for Thanksgiving?!" The pies and potatoes launched. A set of elfs were down, too busy eating the pie to be of any help.

"What about the radio stations?!" North began to realize he may need some help with this situation when another angry cry came from the army.

"Phil! Call the Guardians!"

Phil nodded, running off to go set the aurora borealis.

Meanwhile, North had to hold off an angry turkey. Wait, were the pilgrims lighting torches? Oh no, pitchforks...

()()()

 _Grr... The Cossack had better have good reason for callin' us here so close to winter_. Bunny held his arms tighter around himself, _It's freezin' and- What in the name of MiM is that?!_

Bunny had suddenly found himself face to face with a pilgrim mob.

"Aye, he's called for reinforcements!" One of the pilgrims raised their pitchfork.

"Our work shall not be vain! We shall take down every holiday if that's what it takes to gain thine respect!" The pitchforks went up, "Aye!"

"Man the catapults!"

Bunny ran as fast he could, but not even rabbits could outrace the speed of a flying pie...

()()()

Meanwhile, Tooth and Sandy were experiencing some difficulties with the Indians. Trying to fly over them didn't work very well since they were expert bowmen.

Tooth, who was an expert in every language, tried to talk to them, but they were quite adamant in the fact that their holiday was being mocked and all who stood in their path were enemies who needed to be destroyed.

They were about to attack again when Jack came flying in, "What is going on here?!"

The Indians stood down immediately, pointing at Jack's staff and murmuring among themselves.

Sandy formed a question mark.

One of the Indians stepped forward and spoke rapidly.

Tooth translated, "Jack, he just called you a fellow warrior. He wants to know where you got that staff."

"Umm... It's been with me forever, ever since I was made."

Tooth translated back.

The warrior stepped forward, pulling his bow from his back, and touched it to Jack's staff.

A brief glow emitted between the two and Jack jumped back, "What was that?"

The roar of whispers erupted and the warrior nodded, clearly impressed.

He yelled something, and they stood back, a path emerging.

He turned to Jack. Tooth translated, "Only those of brave and true heart can wield a staff made from the Warrior's Willow. Carrier of Twinetender and those with you," He nodded at Tooth and Sandy, "You may pass."

Jack mouthed the word, Twinetender, looking at his staff. He shrugged, a puzzle for another time.

"Huh, well then, I guess we better go help North."

()()()

"North!" Bunny had somehow gotten past the angry mob, but not without injury.

Jack laughed, "Oh my gosh, is everyone seeing what I'm seeing?"

Bunny was covered with various pies, some apple filling dripping of his ears, "Want to explain why you have an angry pilgrim mob with a pie catapult outside your door?!"

North opened his mouth to answer when another loud shout came from outside, "Oh, now all the other holidays are gangin' up on us?!"

Bunny's ears fell back, "Oh no, not again."

"We represent gratitude, thankfulness, our holiday has great food, fun, and nobody cares! Well, no more! We will wage our war on every store that sets out Christmas decorations in October, every radio station that plays Christmas songs before our beloved holiday. Black Friday shoppers that thwart the very meaning of our holiday, tofu turkeys, _sugar-free pies_! No more will we stand for this!"

"Your holiday is only celebrated by Americans! My holiday is world wide!"

Bunny jabbed North in the ribs, "Shut up! You're gonna make it worse!"

"Oh yeah?!" The voice was beyond upset now, "So now gratitude isn't world-wide? Do you hear this nonsense?"

Bunny glared at North.

Jack peeked over the wall to take a quick look at their adversary. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he could form a sentence, "It's a turkey."

And it most certainly was. The fattest, meanest looking turkey Jack had ever seen.

The turkey had multiple scars all over it's fat body (from hunters, another problem all together) and the most colorful tail. His red gaggle jiggled as he ranted, "We don't have to take this abuse anymore! They disrespect the memory of every one of my brethren that have given their lives for the spirit of thanksgiving. We shall avenge our ancestors' memories!"

Jack actually laughed, "You've got to be kidding me."

Bunny shook his head, "Tom is dead serious."

"Thomas Turkey, spirit of Thanksgiving, thinks his holiday iz better than mine." North ran his fingers through his beard.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "That's only a part of it. He thinks everything is a conspiracy trying to get rid of his holiday."

"And that North is the head of that conspiracy," Tooth added, "Last time, he thought that the elfs were secretly evil masterminds that were covertly sabotaging his holiday." She looked thoughtful, "Though the elfs _did_ manage to eat a whole lot of pie..."

"And he has an army..." Bunny peeked out only to pull back before more pie got in his ears.

"Man, I wish _I_ had a pie catapult," Jack was thinking about the fun and havoc he could wreak with such a device.

"North, how'd you get rid of 'im last time?"

North shrugged, "Showed him elfs. He was convinced pretty quickly that they were not geniuses."

Jack snorted, "Yeah, no kidding."

Tooth wrung her hands, "Well, how are we going to deal with him _this_ time?"

"We should eat him!"

The Guardians stared at Jack.

Jack looked at the ground, "Well, umm... he is a turkey. And Thanksgiving is coming up."

Bunny looked disgusted, "I'm a vegetarian."

"Well, no wonder you're always so cranky," Jack muttered.

"We're not just gonna shoot the spirit of thanksgiving! That's- that's just wrong!"

Jack shrugged, "Fine, your loss. Bet he would've tasted great with gravy though."

North stroked his beard thoughtfully, "And stuffing."

Tooth elbowed him, "North! Don't encourage him!"

"Iz just thought!" North held his hands up defensively.

"Maybe we should try talking to him?" Tooth looked out the window. The angry turkey was helping set up another catapult.

North shook his head, "It won't work."

Tooth frowned, "Have you ever tried?"

Jack was sitting by watching North and Tooth argue. He absent-mindedly stuck a finger in some of pie dripping on the wall and ate it.

His eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh! Have you guys tried this?!" He ate some more of the pie, "Dang, this is almost as good as my mom's!"

Tooth shot Jack a confused look, "Your mom?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, every Thanksgiving she'd make these great pies, even when we had like no money. We always celebrated Thanksgiving."

Jack smiled, happy memories floating through his head, "My dad and I would go hunt down a turkey and then my mom and my sister would cook it. We'd sit around the table and say what we were thankful for and-" Jack sighed, "It was great."

This was the most open about his past that Jack had ever been.

Tooth looked at Jack, like _really_ looked at him. They all did.

He looked sad, his finger was just smudging the pie now. His eyes were kind of misty as he remembered things he hadn't thought about for a while.

An angry shout shook them out of their thoughts, "Thanksgiving is as good a holiday as any other!" A loud _Splat!_ followed. North took a quick glance... And now they were shooting gravy.

Jack perked up, "Is that gravy?" He looked thoughtful, "I wonder if they have any potato guns."

It was always unsettling how fast Jack could go from thoughtful to sad to happy. He was as unpredictable as his season.

As if to prove their thoughts, Jack suddenly leaned over the side, "Hey! Do you guys have any potato g-"

Bunny grabbed him back, "No more sugar for you."

Jack pouted, "Come on! Potato guns would be great for these guys!"

North stroked his beard some more, an idea forming in his head.

It was an unprecedented idea, one that North would have never considered if it wasn't for Jack's wistfulness.

He signaled to Phil, who ran over.

"Phil! Run up white flag, I would like to talk to Tom."

As soon as Tom saw the white flag he strutted around like a peacock, a really fat peacock. "Finally giving up now are we?" His red gaggle jiggled.

"I would like to make deal."

Tom squinted his eyes, "Why would I make a deal with you?"

"What if I stop work in Santoff Claussen every Thanksgiving?"

A murmur went up in the workshop, the yeti's were surprised. Meanwhile, another murmur ran through the crowd outside.

Tom shook his head, "That's not enough! You've mocked my holiday too long, North!" He shook a wing in his direction.

North shook his head, "That's not all, I will stop work on that day... so we can celebrate Thanksgiving."

Tom's eyes got wide, "You- you'd celebrate Thanksgiving?"

North clapped Jack on the back, "Only one of our members has ever experienced holiday, and it sounds like fun!"

For once, Tom was speechless. North? Santa Claus? Actually celebrate Thanksgiving? A smile spread across his face. Err... beak.

"Stand down, men!" He waved a wing at the archers and catapulters.

They stepped back immediately.

"Iz deal then?"

Tom tilted his head, thoughtfully. After a few seconds he nodded, then held up a wing, "On one condition."

North raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Tom laughed, an odd sound coming from a bird, "We can come."

Now it was North's turn to look thoughtful. He shrugged, "Vhy not? I know nothing on how to have perfect Thanksgiving. Would be nice to have help."

Jack raised his hand, "I'll get the turkey!"

He winced and glanced at Tom, "Umm... no offense."

Tom gazed up at the sky, his wings spread, "It is an honor to be chosen for the special feast of thanks."

Jack shifted his eyes, "Umm... okay." He turned to North, whispering loudly, "Are you sure you want a nut job in here?"

Bunny rolled his eyes, "He allows you in here all the time."

North laughed, "We will have a real feast together as friends."

Tom raised a wing, rallying his army of Indians and Pilgrims, "In the spirit of Thanks!" A roar of approval echoed throughout the North Pole.

Jack gazed longingly at the splatters all over Santoff Claussen, "Can you guys bring the pie?"

 **A/N: Ah, now that, _that_ was fun (hee hee hee). I just had to give credit to my twin. Half way through this, I had no idea what to do with it. (Angry pilgrim mobs are very hard to deal with). She was the one who came up with the great line, "We should eat him!" Without ya, sis, I never would've finished this. OH! This isn't over yet people! (*gasp* I'm actually posting something before I've finished the story! I'm not sure if that is confetti worthy though.) However, the next chapter will not be posted until THANKSGIVING. HA HA HA now you have another reason to look forward to that holiday. Unless you don't live in America... Or do you guys have thanksgiving anyways? I don't know. Till Thanksgiving!**


	2. Be Vewy Vewy Quiet, I'm Hunting Toykeys

**A/N: SURPRISE! What? A story right before Thanksgiving? *gasp* I wasn't expecting this! Well, this story keeps throwing new ideas at me (tomorrow's chapter is getting to be** ** _pretty_** **long) and I decided to just go with it.**

 **I learned way more about turkey hunting for this chapter than I'll ever need to know.**

 **Yes. The cover art is my own. That turkey? That turkey is me. At least, ya know, how** ** _I_** **react to that.**

 **O.O BY THE WAY- I think I found Jackson Overland... Thomas Brodie-Sangster. LOOK AT THAT MISCHIEVOUS SMILE.**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling.**

 **Enjoy!**

"So Jack, you doing anything for Thanksgiving?" Jamie swung his legs back and forth off the porch.

Jack nodded, excitedly, "Yeah, we're getting together with the spirit of Thanksgiving and having a great big feast!"

Jamie's mouth hung open, "There's a spirit of Thanksgiving?! That's so cool!"

Jack shook his head, "He's a crazy turkey, but he does have an army of Indians and Pilgrims. Also pie catapults." Jack looked thoughtful, "Okay, yeah, that _is_ kinda cool."

Jamie frowned, "A turkey? Don't you eat turkeys on Thanksgiving?"

Jack shrugged, "He considers it an honor to be chosen to celebrate the special feast."

Sophie hopped up and down, excited, "Turkey! Turkey!"

Jack jumped up, his hand flying up to his head, "Oh my gosh! I'm supposed to bring the turkey!"

Jamie gave him an odd look, "You can hunt turkeys?"

Jack grinned, "Used to do it all the time. I'll get a turkey in no time."

()()()

He found a turkey almost right away near Burgess.

Jack laughed, "No time at all."

The sudden sound made the bird take off.

"No wait! Come back you- you bird!" Jack chased after the turkey.

"You're supposed to be grateful that you've been chosen!" Jack shot some frost at the bird but it completely missed.

For some reason, the bird really didn't want to be eaten.

Jack pulled up quickly to avoid running into a tree and effectively lost track of the turkey.

Jack muttered some words that would have definitely won him some soap in his mouth.

He scoured the woods for his turkey.

He found it sitting on a branch. At least, he thought it was his turkey. All turkeys look alike, alright?! At least it was a turkey and Jack was gonna get it.

Jack snuck closer, "Got ya this time, ya little buzzard."

The clueless turkey tilted his head, totally oblivious to his pursuer.

Jack raised his staff, prepared to freeze the elusive bird.

When he heard a _snap_ from behind him.

The turkey flew away and Jack was about to pursue it when a voice whispered behind him.

"I'm pretty sure it's a poacher!"

A loud sigh, "Look, rookie, I know you're excited about your promotion, but there have been no poachers in Burgess Forest _ever_."

"No seriously! I just saw the turkey fly outta no where! Somethin' must've spooked it!"

Jack felt frost climb up his cheeks, his equivalent of blushing.

Being invisible didn't mean that no one was gonna notice a dead turkey plummeting to the earth. Those kind of things are pretty hard to hide.

"Look. It's almost Thanksgiving. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go relax, hang out with your family."

A sigh, "Fine. I guess I will." Angry muttering, "Could've sworn I saw somethin'."

()()()

Jack racked his brain. It was the day before Thanksgiving, and he had no turkey.

He would be single-handedly responsible for ruining the peace treaty between Thanksgiving and Christmas. Yay.

He paced back and forth, trying to think of some way to bag a turkey. He didn't want to be responsible for ruining _another_ holiday. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Can't find a turkey, huh?"

Jack let out a very unmanly squeal, shooting ice in the direction of the voice.

Except, no ice came out.

Jack found himself staring at an Indian boy about his age. The boy was staring wide-eyed at the staff, "You just tried to freeze me!"

Oops.

"Umm- uh..." Jack stammered, trying to find a way to apologize for nearly freezing someone.

The boy waved his hand, "That's okay. It wouldn't have worked anyway." His eyes got big and he added quickly, "Uh... because... The Warriors Willow only attacks enemies! Yeah, enemies," He grinned lopsidedly.

"Warriors Willow?"

The boy raised his eyebrows, "You don't know what the Warriors Willow is? How'd you get m- I mean, a staff like that without knowing what the Willow is?!"

Jack shrugged, "I don't remember a lot of things."

"Oh," He bit his lip, "Well, the best arrows and staffs and bows are from the Warriors Willow."

Jack tilted his head, interested in what the boy was saying.

The boy held his arms out, struggling to find the right words, "It's kinda hard to explain. You're gonna think I'm crazy."

Jack laughed, "Hey, I deal with crazy things every day."

The boy nodded, "Alright then. When a warrior dies, they're buried among the roots of the Willow. Each limb of the Warriors Willow is said to have the spirit of a warrior in it's heartwood. The spirit helps the person who owns the weapon, but only if that person is brave and true of heart."

He hesitated then pointed at Jack's staff, "You have to prove yourself both of those before you're allowed to keep a weapon made from the Warriors Willow."

Jack looked at his staff wondering what he must have done to prove himself worthy of it, "So there's a spirit in my staff?"

The boy tried to fight back a smile and just shrugged, "Nobody really knows how it works. It does things that can't be explained, so people just don't."

Jack felt like he should be surprised by this information, but he just _wasn't_ , "Well, that makes a lot of sense I guess."

The boy in front of him nodded, "I figured you probably knew I- _it_ wasn't an ordinary staff by now."

Jack looked at the boy curiously. He _did_ look about his own age, but it was hard to tell. During his explanation he looked a lot older, but now he looked a lot younger.

The boy pretended not to notice Jack studying him, instead looking down at the ground.

Jack tilted his head, "So... did Tom send you?"

The boy's eyes widened, "Oh! Umm... No- I mean yes! Yes, he did!" He nodded vigorously. Jack raised his eyebrows. The boy extended his hand quickly, "I didn't tell you my name! I'm Twi- Twig. I'm Twig."

Jack shook the hand, "Jack." He tilted his head, "What kind of a name is Twig?"

"What kind of a name is Jackson?"

Jack took a step back, "How do you know that?"

Twig smirked, "I know a lot of things." He leaned forward, " _A lot_ of things."

Jack thought about that for a second, then hesitantly asked, "Do you know how to get a turkey?"

Twig grinned, "You bet I do."

()()()

They made their way back to the frozen's aisle.

Jack looked at the pile of frozen turkeys, Twig's smug face, and back to the turkeys.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Twig looked offended, "What? I just led you to a turkey like you asked!"

Jack massaged the bridge of his nose, "That is _not_ what I meant."

"Okay," Twig shrugged, "If ya think you can find another turkey within 24 hours..."

"Fine." Jack grabbed the biggest turkey.

Suddenly Twig paled.

Jack glanced back at him.

Twig sank to his knees covering his ears, "NO MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!"

Jack ran back to him.

Twig waved him away, "Go, save yourself!"

Jack rolled his eyes and knelt down, "What's wrong?"

Twig whimpered, "Make it stop!" He pressed his hands tighter to his ears.

Jack stopped... And listened.

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!_

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!_

"Make it stop, please..." Twig curled up in on himself.

Jack shrugged, "It's not _that_ bad."

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!_

He furrowed his brow, "Are there any other lyrics?"

Twig rocked himself back and forth, "No respect for Thanksgiving." He murmured, "No respect. No respect."

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!_

Jack could feel the song worming it's way into his brain.

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!_

"Must escape..." Twig tried crawling away.

Jack helped him to his feet, "Run for it!"

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!_

()()()

Jack left the money right by the register and ran out of the store with the turkey.

Twig ran after him riding a shopping cart.

Jack looked around, "Quiet! Someone's gonna hear you!"

Twig rolled his eyes, "I had to survive! Besides, all they'll see is a shopping cart on the run." He returned the cart.

"Are you sure no one's gonna notice that the turkey's store bought?"

Twig shrugged, "They won't care. A turkey's a turkey." Twig looked up thoughtfully, "Unless it's a tofu turkey," he admitted, " _That_ would get you into some serious trouble." He tried to hide a smile, "Not that I would know anything about _that_."

"I thought you knew everything," Jack teased. He paused for a moment, shifting the turkey into his other arm, "Do you know if the Pilgrims have potato guns?"

Twig rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Maybe..." His head kept tilting down and then shooting up.

Jack looked at him with concern, "Are you okay?"

Twig rubbed his eyes again, "Just tired." His lip stuck out, pouting, "I get tired a lot and sleep for a long time. It's super annoying."

"Are you going to be there tomorrow?" Jack asked suddenly. He liked hanging out with Twig.

Twig smiled, sleepily, "Yeah. If you're going-" He yawned again, "I'm going."

Jack grinned, "See ya tomorrow then!"

 **A/N: This chapter was inspired by the following quote:**

 **"Shot my first turkey today! Scared the heck out of everyone in the frozen's aisle!"**

 **By the way, I may or may not have sunk to my knees and cried for mercy in a Payless Shoe Store like Twig. Hypothetically speaking, let's say it wasn't that exact song, but just another Christmas song. Hypothetically of course.**


	3. Thanksgiving Day

**A/N: *squeals* It's Thanksgiving! *runs around in a circle tossing confetti* YAY! WHOOHOO! Yippee! I'm so excited! We're going over to a friend's house and they are _amazing_ chefs. (They make these delicious rolls and I plan on eating at least 5 drenched with gravy.)**

 **Guest: Yeah, Twig _is_ a horrible liar XD **

**I'm so excited for this chapter! O.o though it got _really_ long. I just kept getting ideas! (Twig being one of the many random ideas of my brain) XD Well, I hope it all mashes together into a great Thanksgiving day.**

 **I'd also like to say that I'm thankful for all of you guys! All your great reviews, favorites, and just reading this has really boosted my writing confidence and you guys are just great and awesome and fabulous.**

 **Enjoy your Thanksgiving!**

Jack arrived early. At least _he_ thought it was early. The Workshop was already teeming with Indians and Pilgrims.

Jack looked briefly for Twig, but not seeing him went to go deposit the turkey in the kitchen. The yeti present had given him an odd look, poking the frozen, featherless bird.

Jack smiled, hoping it was an innocent looking one, "I plucked it and froze it! Found this beautiful bird a while ago and didn't want it to go bad."

The yeti seemed to accept the story and went back to washing potatoes.

Jack swiped a few and hurried out.

He quickly armed the potato guns he had smuggled in his hoodie.

He walked casually up to the first Pilgrim he saw, "Hey."

The pilgrim nodded politely.

Jack glanced both ways then produced the potato gun, "Wanna buy a potato gun?"

()()()

After a few more sales, Jack ran into Bunny.

He had something wrapped under his arm.

"What is that?" Jack tried grabbing it.

Bunny lifted it over his head, "None of your business."

Jack pouted, "Hey, I'm the official checker of items. Uhh... Security guard!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Jack nodded, "You have to let me see. You might be smuggling in potato guns for all I know."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Fine."

He opened the bag.

Jack looked at the brown oddity, "Woah, what's that?"

"It's a tofu turkey."

Bunny may as well have said that he was taking over Santoff Claussen.

All the Indians and Pilgrims around jumped him, "2319! We have a 2319!"

"Hey!"

They wrenched the bag from his hand.

It was thrown brutally on the ground. Several of the pilgrims brought out their brand new potato guns and shot it multiple times.

Satisfied that it was dead, and the threat gone, they shoveled it up and threw it into the nearest fireplace.

Jack raised his hands, "I had _no_ idea he was carrying that."

They regarded Bunny with cold hard glares. "He has to leave now," A pilgrim pointed at Bunny.

"Wait, what?"

The pilgrim pursed his lips, "How dare you bring such a fake- phony- _thing_ into this sacred festival!"

"Imma vegetarian!"

The pilgrim shook his head, "You have many things you could eat at the Thanksgiving feast. You had no need to bring that abomination." He crossed his arms, "You must leave."

Jack walked up to the pilgrim, "This is his first time. He doesn't know better." He looked sadly at Bunny, "I- I-" He sniffed and produced a potato gun from his pocket making sure no one but the pilgrim saw it, "Do you think maybe, just maybe we could overlook this little... incident?" He put on his best sad eyed expression.

The pilgrim sighed, then took the potato gun, pocketing it quickly, "Fine." He turned to his companions, "This never happened." They looked at each other, then Bunny, warily.

They nodded.

As soon as they left, Bunny turned to Jack, "Did you just _bribe_ him?!"

Jack shrugged, then smirked, "Maybe..."

"Quite the little actor aren't ya," Bunny was still trying to piece together everything that had happened in the few short minutes.

Jack grinned, "And you almost single-handedly ruined Thanksgiving!"

Bunny scowled, "How was I supposed to know they'd disapprove?"

Jack's smile fell off his face, "That's just it. You never know."

He flew off quickly, but Bunny had a feeling he hadn't been talking about Thanksgiving.

()()()

 _Great going, Frost._ Jack wandered around Santoff Claussen, trying not to run into everyone bustling around. _Way to bring a great day down in the dumps._

It should've been funny, Bunny almost ruining Thanksgiving. It would've been a great way to teach him how that _felt_.

But he flew away. He still wasn't able to talk about what had happened during Easter. Maybe it was because it was in the past. Maybe it was because it didn't matter. Or maybe it was because maybe, just maybe, if he brought it up, they'd remember how much they didn't want him and turn him away.

 _You must leave._

 _He has to go._

Jack pulled up his hood.

 _We should never have trusted you!_

 _Easter is new beginnings, new life._

 _Easter is about hope._

 _And now it's gone._

Jack knew one thing. He wasn't going to ruin this holiday. Not at all.

()()()

 _That's it. No more moping_. Jack pulled his hood down.

The Guardians were always wondering how Jack could've survived so long on his own. If they knew the answer, they'd probably laugh, then cry.

Jack just didn't allow himself to mope.

Oh sure, he had a pity party every now and then, but didn't everyone?

Jack had one of the amazing abilities of children. The ability to move on.

A child bawls his eyes out when his ice cream falls on the ground, but he moves right on in a few seconds.

Jack had already forgiven the Guardians. He'd already put all that behind him.

Sometimes the past reared it's ugly head, but Jack always looked to the future.

 _Twig, gotta find Twig_. Friends were supposed to cheer you up, at least, that's what he remembered.

Jack looked around through the swarms of yetis, pilgrims, Indians, and the occasional elf.

Tooth must have arrived at some point because Baby Tooth flew at Jack.

She nuzzled his cheek and Jack smiled, causing her little heart to skip a beat.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. How are you?"

She sat on his shoulder and chattered about her day.

Jack couldn't really understand her, but he nodded along like he knew what she talking about. Wind also liked to chatter a lot and Jack remembered that his sister had too. He had a lot of experience with being a good listener.

Baby Tooth knew Jack probably couldn't understand her, but she liked that he didn't interrupt her or ask her to stop.

After a while though, she noticed that he seemed to be looking for something.

He'd poke his head into doors, glance around and then move back.

He'd look back and forth in the halls at everyone they passed.

After a while, Baby Tooth got suspicious. Was her Jack looking for- for- No. She was being silly.

Jack moved to the main workshop, even pausing to look under tables.

Baby Tooth began wringing her hands. Oh no, she'd always worried about this.

Jack had a girlfriend.

She fought back tears. Her Sweet Tooth couldn't be someone else's Sweet Tooth, right?

Jack noticed that Baby Tooth had stopped talking. He turned his head, she was wringing her hands. She looked like a mini-Tooth in that moment and he smiled.

Baby Tooth's heart fluttered again, why did he always have that affect on her?! She wondered if he had a special smile for his girlfriend, one only for her, and she felt jealous.

The feeling surprised her.

She knew that Jack was special to her. He had saved her in Antarctica and in turn she had helped him with his memory. They had had a special moment there.

She was sad that he had had no one to help him for 300 years. So why was she so jealous that he had someone special now?

She shook her head. No, if Jack had someone special, Baby Tooth would be nice to her. Even if Jack smiled at his girlfriend instead of her.

Jack, meanwhile, was totally oblivious to Baby Tooth's inner war.

Twig was no where to be seen.

Jack frowned. Twig had promised he'd be here.

Then again, Santoff Claussen was huge. Maybe Twig was looking for him right now too and they'd _never_ run into each other in this ginormous place.

Jack sighed, deflated at not finding his new friend.

Baby Tooth misinterpreted this as being sad at not finding his girlfriend. She tugged at Jack's hoodie, _Hey, you'll always have me!_

Jack grinned, an idea forming in his head. Tooth always seemed to know where each of her Mini-Teeth were, maybe Tom knew where Twig was!

Jack scooped Baby Tooth up into his hand, "Baby Tooth, you're a genius!"

Baby Tooth smiled and swooned happily in Jack's hands.

()()()

Jack found Tom in the kitchen directing a group of yetis, "You call those mashed potatoes?! My grandma could mash those better than you! Augh! What are you doing to that gravy?! Whisk! Don't stir!"

One of the pilgrims leaned over to the yetis, "Do not take it personally," she whispered, "He is always like this before the Feast."

Jack inched his way towards Tom.

"Lay down those apples carefully... CAREFULLY!"

Jack nearly got knocked down by a giant wing.

"Oh, sorry, Jack. Didn't see ya there." Tom glanced at him quickly, "You okay?"

"Umm.. uh, yeah," Jack stammered. He remembered why he came here in the first place, "Do you know where Twig is?"

"Twig? Who's Twig?" Tom was on hyper mode, his head twitching everywhere as he took in everything that happened in the kitchen.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed, "You know... Twig. The kid you sent to help me yesterday?"

"I didn't send anyone," Tom said distractedly, "HEY! Those are rolls, not bricks!"

Jack was full on confused, "But- but- he said you did."

Tom frowned, "I don't remember doing that."

Jack put down his staff, "He's about this tall." He gestured with his hands, "About my age? Umm... he looked like one of your Indians."

"Native Americans," Tom corrected absent-mindedly, "How'd you meet him?"

"He just showed up in the woods! I... umm... I almost froze him, but it didn't work!" Jack added quickly.

Tom's eyes widened, "Oh." He tilted his head, eyeing Jack with full-on interest now, "Did he act really tired?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, in the end. How'd you know that?"

Tom put a wing around Jack, "Jack, how much do you know about your staff?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jack bent down to pick up his staff.

Tom sighed, "Just humor me."

"Twig told me how it works. The warriors are buried under the Willow which makes the best weapons. You have to be brave and true of heart to get one." Jack recited, trying to remember everything Twig had said.

"And?"

"And- and-" Jack racked his brain, "And a spirit is said to live in the heartwoo-" He dropped his staff, "No way."

Tom nodded, "I have a feeling that Twig may be closer than you think."

Jack looked at his staff, "He- He's the spirit in my staff?"

Tom shrugged, "They don't normally manifest themselves. Being spirits, they sleep a lot. Eternal rest and all that."

"How do I wake him?"

Tom started, "Why would you want to do that? They can get pretty cranky if woken too early."

Jack hesitated, "I- I think he really wanted to be here."

Tom shrugged again, he summoned over another warrior.

They spoke rapidly in a language Jack didn't understand.

The warrior glanced at Jack's staff and raised his eyebrows. He shrugged and touched his bow to the staff.

A brief glow emitted just like the last time. Except this time Twig appeared right in front of Jack. He immediately sat up, "What year is it?!"

Jack laughed, "It's tomorrow."

Twig laid back down, "Oh, thank goodness."

"I take it Twig is here now?" Tom asked.

"Yeah! He's right there."

Twig got up and shuffled awkwardly, "Umm... Jack?"

Jack looked between Tom and Twig, "What?"

"Only you can see me."

"WHAT?!"

Tom shook his head, "Twig, I can see you just fine."

Twig jumped back, "Woah, no way."

Tom sighed, "No one explained to you how this works?"

Twig shook his head.

"Think of yourself as a spirit's spirit. If believed in, you can be seen."

Twig's eyes widened, "Woah."

Jack shoved him in the shoulder, "So you're the spirit in my staff, huh."

Twig chuckled nervously, "Yeah. My full name's Twinetender."

Jack shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. My full name's Jackson."

"I already knew that."

"Whatever."

Baby Tooth flew out of Jack's hands. She immediately stuck her hands into Twig's mouth, "Augh, ugh, awgh..."

"Baby Tooth!"

She flew all around Twig, chattering hyperactively.

"Dude, I think she just said she's so glad I'm not your girlfriend."

Jack bit back a laugh when Baby Tooth began to fly through Twig's hair.

 _Help me_ , Twig mouthed.

Jack shrugged, "You're on your own. Letting me believe that you were one of Tom's Indians. Can't believe you."

Twig glared at him.

"DINNER TIME!" North's voice boomed.

Both boys scrambled quickly to the dining room, pushing past yetis, elfs, pilgrims, and Indians.

"Beat ya there!" Jack flew above the crowd.

Twig just ran straight through them.

"Hey, no fair!"

Twig stuck his tongue out and kept running.

Jack almost ran into a rafter.

By the time he recovered, Twig was standing right by the doors to the dining room, "I win!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! I've never done this before. What's it like? How much sugar is there? Promise me you'll brush your teeth after this." Tooth's questions were almost as fast as she was.

Twig backed away a bit, "Woah, I think _she's_ been taking a little too much sugar with her coffee."

Jack laughed, "Nope, she's always like that."

Tooth gave Jack an odd look, "Who are you talking to?"

Bunny came next, "He's finally snapped. I knew it would happen soon."

Sandy landed, a question mark floating above his head.

Jack waited a few seconds for North to come waltzing towards them, "Are we ready?"

Jack nodded eagerly, "You bet."

North nodded to Tom, "Care to do the honors?"

Tom spread his wings, then threw open the doors.

()()()

Jack's mouth hung open. They had really gone all out.

There were plates full of food everywhere.

Steaming golden rolls, slathered with butter, that looked like they would melt right on your tongue.

Pools of rich chestnut brown gravy as smooth as a mirror.

Cranberry sauce, a deep red. Fluffy white mashed potatoes.

Jack's eyes fell on the warm apple cider. He could smell the spices, the sharp clove and cinnamon, the oranges. He remembered how his mother used to sweeten it with slowly melting brown sugar.

Sandy was eyeing a pitcher brimming with yeti-made eggnog with pure rapture.

There were vegetables of every kind everywhere. Steamed, fried, sauteed, raw. Bunny nodded with approval.

North was impressed. Tom certainly knew how to make a feast. He took in a spiral-cut smoked ham drizzled with honey glaze and sprinkled lightly with... some kind of nut, walnuts maybe?

Tooth wringed her hands, nervous about all the desserts. Apple pie, pumpkin pie, pecan pie. If it was a fruit, it was probably a pie here. There were also sweet potatoes with marshmallows, plates of caramel cookies sprinkled with praline pecans, candied apples. It was cavity heaven...

"What are we all standing around for?" Tom walked up to the table.

Right in the center was a covered dish.

Jack had a feeling what was underneath it...

Tom took a bow, then with a flourish, lifted the top off to reveal a golden brown turkey, dripping with sauce.

Everyone gasped. Jack could almost see the heavenly light pouring down upon it with angelic voices singing.

Tom bowed to the dead bird, "Your spirit will be forever remembered and honored."

Then he turned to the crowd, "Let us feast!"

()()()

Jack wanted to fill his plate with everything. _Everything_.

He made his way to the table, trying to find a spot that would allow for the least amount of passing. Twig followed him.

Twig furrowed his eyebrows when he counted the chairs, "Umm... Jack?"

Jack turned around, "Yeah?"

"There's no place for me to sit."

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh. I'll fix that!"

Jack turned to North who was already piling his plate with food, "Hey, North?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Can I have an extra chair for Twig?"

North looked around, "Who's Twig?"

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you have an imaginary friend."

Frost climbed up Jack's cheeks, "N-no. Twig is the spirit in my staff."

Bunny nearly choked on his drink of water, "What?!"

Tooth's eyes flitted to the staff, then around the room, "I don't see him."

Twig tugged on Jack's sleeve, "Hey, it's okay. I'll sit somewhere else."

Jack shook his head, "No, you're sitting next to me."

Bunny sighed, "Look Jack, I know you're attached to your staff and all, but it's _not_ a person! It does _not_ get it's own chair!"

Jack stuttered, "Wh-what? No! Not my _staff,_ Twig!"

"Just sit down an' eat."

Twig looked sadly at Jack, "I'll be fine, Jack. I'm used to it, okay?"

Jack's head dropped, "B-But you're my _friend_. You deserve to sit with the rest of us."

This was getting to be too much for Bunny, "Stop talkin' to your staff, Jack! You look crazy!"

Oh. Yeah. They couldn't see Twig.

Jack started laughing. They all gave him a concerned look. Maybe he really was crazy...

"Oh- oh, yeah," He managed to squeeze out, "Y-you guys can-can't see him."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Of course we can't."

Jack calmed down a bit, "Okay, okay. So Twig is kinda like a spirit's spirit. You have to believe in him to be able to see him."

Twig shuffled his feet, "Jack, you tried okay?"

Tooth jumped, she was looking right at Twig, "Amazing."

Twig took a step back, "W-wait, you can see me too?"

North raised both eyebrows, "That iz very interesting."

Sandy gave a thumbs-up.

Twig hugged Jack, and started hopping up and down, "They can see me!"

Bunny gave them all odd looks, "What are y'all lookin' at?"

"Well, most of them."

Tooth pointed at Twig, "Him!"

"Who?"

Jack looked Bunny in the eye, "Look, you have to believe in Twig to be able to see him."

"This is crazy!"

"Just try," Jack pleaded, using his big blue eyes to their utmost potential.

Bunny closed his eyes, "Fine." He took a deep breath... and opened them.

He jumped back, "You weren't kidding."

Twig grinned, "Can I have a chair now?"

()()()

Twig and Jack were piling food onto their plates as fast as North.

Tom had waddled up and also taken a seat at the table.

He laughed at Twig's and Jack's plates, "I see you like the food."

They both nodded, mouths too full of food.

Tooth looked at them with concern, "Slow down before you choke or get sick!"

Jack swallowed, the shook his head, "Hey, I know what pace to take! I got sick once from eating way too much at once." He grimaced, "It was pretty awful."

Bunny lifted his fork, "It looks like you haven't eaten in years." He took a bite of his salad.

Jack shrugged and grabbed a roll, "Eh, 50 years give or take."

Bunny gagged on his salad.

Tooth dropped her fork in surprise.

Sandy and North just stared at him.

Tom laughed nervously, "You're joking, right?"

Jack took a bite of the roll, chewing on it thoughtfully. He swallowed, "No, why?"

Twig slowly set his fork down.

Bunny washed down the salad with a swig of water, "You don't _eat_?"

"I _do_ eat." Jack looked confused, "I just haven't for 50 years."

Jack tilted his head, "I don't really like going through trash cans, and I gave up stealing a while ago." He grinned, "That's why I'm as skinny as a stick. Or maybe... a Twig." He elbowed Twig.

The way Jack handled this so flippantly shocked them all.

Jack noticed everyone had gone quiet, "Hey, what's wrong?" He looked even more confused, "It's no big deal, right? I mean, I bet Tooth hasn't eaten in _way_ longer." He smiled at Tooth.

No. Of course to him it was no big deal. He thought it was normal.

The Guardians shifted uneasily in their seats. Tom also had no idea what to say.

Jack frowned, "It _is_ no big deal, right?"

Tooth bit her lip, "Jack," She tried to figure out some way to say this, "You can't just-"

Jack jumped up when a cup full of water dumped on his lap, "Augh!"

Twig jumped up too, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Jack! I'm so clumsy." He grabbed a napkin and tried to clean it up.

Jack looked down at his soaked hoodie, "Aw, man!"

Twig tried dabbing at that too, "I'm so sorry!" He kept dabbing the napkin everywhere making more of mess.

Jack bit his lip to fight back a smile, "It's no problem. I'll just go ask a yeti to dry it. Should be back in no time!" He went to go find Phil.

They watched him go silently. As soon as he was out of sight, Twig growled, "Some Guardians you are."

He looked downright furious, "I can't _believe_ you guys!" He jabbed a fork at Tom, "You too! How could you just let Jack _starve_ like that?!" He fought back tears, "Jack doesn't deserve that!"

Bunny put his head in his hands, his ears flat back, "No he doesn't."

Tooth wiped at tears on her face, "I wish I could go back and change everything."

Twig sat down, miserable, "Well, you can't." He glared at them, "But I swear. If you hurt Jack in any way. If you ever leave him again. Or make him feel worthless and unwanted." Twig's eyes had a hard glint to them, "You will regret it with every moment of your life."

Sandy nodded, sadly. They had really messed up with Jack, hadn't they.

Twig sighed, "Just, please, don't bring up the whole eating thing? He doesn't need to feel any worse." He crossed his arms, "Just try to make it better. Promise me you will try."

"I- I promise," Tooth nodded.

Sandy nodded, a determined look on his face.

Tom spread a wing on his chest, "On my honor."

"We vhill try."

Bunny looked straight at Twig, eye to eye, "We'll fix this."

Twig nodded, "Good."

Jack walked back in after a few more minutes with a dry hoodie. He waved at a yeti, "Thanks, Phil!"

He sat down, "Nobody stole food off my plate right?"

Twig grinned, "Nope!" He glanced quickly at the Guardians who were surprised at how quickly he just slapped on a smile. How many times had Jack done that for them? They _would_ fix this.

Jack looked at Twig's plate, half-eaten, "Ya gonna eat that?"

Twig shook his head, "Saving room for dessert, knock yourself out."

Jack grinned and took Twig's plate.

Tom coughed, nervously, "So, Jack... I heard you gave some of my pilgrims potato guns."

Jack froze, and glanced nervously at North, "Umm..."

"I have a feeling though you were ripped off."

"What?!"

Tom shook his head, "Those potato guns were worth twice as much as whatever my pilgrims gave you. I'd like to apologize."

Jack pouted, "I could've gotten 20 pies instead of 10? Aw."

Tom raised a wing, "As a way to make it up to you, you are always welcome in our kitchens, Frost."

Jack's eyes went wide, "Really?"

Tom nodded, "Of course."

Twig smiled and mouthed one word, _Thanks_.

()()()

After officially stuffing themselves with turkey, potatoes, and rolls, not to mention draining all the containers of gravy and eggnog, they decided it was time for dessert.

Jack moaned, "Aw, I wish I hadn't eaten all those rolls."

Twig rolled his eyes, "I _warned_ you after the 10th one!"

"But they were so good!"

"Dessert time!" North boomed.

Bunny moaned, "Ugh, can we wait a while?"

"There is always room for dessert," North patted his belly.

"How does he do that?" Jack wondered.

Tooth shook her head, "How about we just skip dessert! We're all too full, and that's just so much sugar," She began wringing her hands again, "So much sugar." She smiled anxiously, "You guys don't need that much sugar!"

Tom shook his head, his gaggle waving back and forth, "If you want to do this right, you _have_ to have pie."

Tooth groaned, "B-but cavities! And- and toothache!"

Tom fought back a smile, "Turkey's don't _have_ teeth."

"But we do!" Tooth moaned, "And they'll be ruined!"

The Mini-Teeth nodded enthusiastically.

"Not you too, Baby Tooth," Jack groaned.

North patted Tooth's back, "If we promise to brush teeth after dessert, will you let us eat in peace?"

Tooth thought about that and nodded, "But only if you floss too!"

"Okay, okay. We will floss _and_ brush."

And Tooth let them eat in peace. Even though Jack ate 5 pieces of pie... and- and Bunny was getting the caramel stuck in his teeth, and North- Oh North, a slice of each kind of pie, a plate of caramel cookies, _and_ a helping of sweet potatoes with marshmallows.

She couldn't watch.

()()()

"Tooth?" Jack nudged the fairy, "Tooth, we're done."

She peeked out from under her fingers, "Done?"

He nodded, "You can stop hiding."

"Oh no!" Her hand flew to Jack's mouth. "You're mouth is bleeding I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you have all that sugar," She cried.

"Relax, Tooth! It's just cherry pie!" Or at least that's what Jack _tried_ to say, it came out more like, "Augh ugh, Oogh. Egh ugh egrry igh!"

"Oh, now your perfect teeth are ruined," she wailed.

It took Bunny _and_ North to get Tooth's hands out of Jack's mouth.

"Tooth! Iz just pie! Not blood."

Tooth stopped kicking, "Oh."

Twig tried to talk without showing any of his teeth, "Is it always like this?"

Jack rubbed his mouth, "You should've seen her after Easter. She almost declared war on Bunny for ruining kid's teeth."

Tom waddled towards them, "I'm so thankful _I_ don't have any teeth."

Jack snapped his fingers, "That's it! I knew we were forgetting something."

Tom smiled, "A round of thanks then?"

Jack nodded, "To make this perfect."

Tom turned to everyone, "May I have your attention please?"

Nobody turned around.

"Ahem! May I _have_ your _attention_!"

Again nothing.

Tom leaned towards the nearest pilgrim and grabbed his potato gun. He shot it straight up and this time _everyone_ turned around, "Thank you."

He gave the potato gun back, "Thanksgiving has many traditions. A huge feast. A turkey meal. A gathering of friends and family. It's easy to get caught up in all the food and fun that we forget what it's all really about."

Tom spread his wings, "Thankfulness."

A cheer went up through the crowd.

"Perhaps one of the most important traditions of Thanksgiving is the Round of Thanks. In the span of a year, a lot can happen, and it's nice to look back and think of all the things to be thankful for. Even if it's been a hard year, there's always _something_ to be thankful for. Even simple things like a roof over your head, a sunny day, air to breath. We take so many things for granted that sometimes we just have to look back at all and think, 'What would I do without that?"

Tom grinned (at least as much as a bird can grin) "I'd like to start of this years Round." He turned to North, "I'm thankful for new friends."

A voice rang out in the crowd, "For my new bow!"

"For a bountiful fall!"

"Arga blagda warg!" (Rough translation: "A break from work!")

Each table went around saying what they were thankful for.

Each of the Guardians thought for a second on what they were grateful for.

Baby Tooth chattered, "For my Sweet Tooth!"

Twig grinned, grabbing another slice of pie, " _Food_."

Tooth smiled, "For my home."

Sandy formed himself above his head, _Being alive_.

North laughed, "For the children."

Bunny glanced over at Jack, "For new beginnings... _and_ that you're not the Groundhog," he added quickly.

Jack looked at the people at the table and for a second saw another family sitting down laughing and saying what they were thankful for. He smiled and blinked back tears, "Family. I'm thankful for family."


End file.
